Life In a ChatRoom
by AlissaLovell14
Summary: What happens when a group of friends discover the greatest thing since texting? Complete and utter chaos!
1. The ChatRoom

**My Life in a ChatRoom**

_Chapter 1: The ChatRoom_

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Hi, is anyone on?

**PunkPrincess: **I Guess not...

Online Message: HorseLover has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Madi? Is that you?

**HorseLover: **you bet it is, and your Lia!

**PunkPrincess: **yay, it's me...

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged on!

**Curly-Hunk: **Hi!

**PunkPrincess: **Ryan? Is that you?!

**Curly-Hunk: **Of course kitten!

**PunkPrincess: **Don't call me that! And the account name "Curly-Hunk" is dumb.

**Curly-Hunk: **It's a great name!

**HorseLover: **I see your boyfriend logged on!

**PunkPrincess: **He's not my boyfriend! Geoffrey is, I love him!

**Curly-Hunk: **I hate him...

Online message: Curly-Hunk has logged off.

**PunkPrincess: **Oh no, i bet Ryan went to hurt Geoffrey!

Online message: PunkPrincess has logged off.

**HorseLover: **I'm All alone!

Online message: Hotter/Than/You has logged on, CrazyGal has logged on.

**Hotter/Than/You: **Ryan told me about this place! Is he still here?

**HorseLover: **He logged off and who are you?

**Hotter/Than/You: **Travis.

**HorseLover: **Hey Travis!

**Hotter/Than/You**: AHHH! It's you!

**HorseLover: **Who's CrazyGal?

**CrazyGal : **Take a guess.

**HorseLover: **Taylor!

**CrazyGal: **Yes, Where did Lia go, do you know Madi?

**HorseLover: **She left because she thought Ryan was going to hurt Geoffrey.

**Hotter/Than/You: **AHHH...

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has been disconnected.

**HorseLover: **Haha! Travis is in trouble!

Online Message: HorseLover has logged off.

**CrazyGal: **Annoying idiot, she logged off.

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged on, GamerGuy has logged on.

**CrazyGal: **Who's GamerGuy?

**GamerGuy: **It's me, Geoffrey!

**PunkPrincess: **I saved him from Ryan! And who are you?

**CrazyGal: **It's me Taylor.

**PunkPrincess: **Where's Madi?

**CrazyGal: **She wanted to watch him get beat-up and logged off when Travis got Disconnected.

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged on,

**PunkPrincess: **I justed kicked your -- and your back on?!

**Curly-Hunk: **You kicked my --? Do i have a --?

**PunkPrincess: **It's the censer.

**Curly-Hunk: **... Oh, well after you beat me I poofed back to my computer.

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has been disconnected.

**HorseLover: **Ryan! Do you know what happened to Geoffrey?

**Curly-Hunk: **Geoffrey smashed his computer by mistake.

**HorseLover: **Grrrr... Geoffrey is DEAD!

Online Message: HorseLover has logged off.

**Curly-Hunk: **I guess that just leaves you and me kitten.

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged off.

**Curly-Hunk: **That was rude.

**CrazyGal: **I'm here you know.

**Curly-Hunk: **Really? I thought you left.

**CrazyGal: **I didn't leave, you -- .

Online Message: CrazyGal has logged off.

**Curly-Hunk: **... That's not good, she wants to hurt me, i bet. Oh well she has no idea where i am. So HA!

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has logged on.

**Hotter/Than/You: **There you are Ryan!

**Curly-Hunk: **How did you logged on?

**Hotter/Than/You:** I went to one of those computer stores and got a new one, Geoffrey set it up. Oh, and some girl with a bat is coming up to talk to you.

**Curly-Hunk: **Thats not good.

Online message: Curly-Hunk was Disconnected.

**Hotter/Than/You: **Ryan!

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has logged off. PunkPrincess has logged on, SmartGuy has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **I'm back! I stopped Madi from killing Geoffrey, but now Taylor's killing Ryan! LOL...

**SmartGuy: **Hi, Lia

**PunkPrincess: **Who are you?

**SmartGuy:** I'm Matthew

**PunkPrincess: **Oh, hi!

**SmartGuy: **Chase said that Madi was logged on and he wanted me to tell her that she needs to stop prank calling him.

**PunkPrincess: **How would Chase know?

**SoccerStar: **I would know because I've been logged on the whole time...

**PunkPrincess: **You have? Why didn't you talk? And it wasn't Madi that was prank calling you, btw.

**SoccerStar: **Well then, who was it?

**PunkPrincess: **It was me, you idiot! Who else would call you pretending to be giving away free tickets to the World Soccer Tournament with a surprise performance by Queen?

**SoccerStar:** Man, I hate you...

**PunkPrincess:** That's not what Matthew said...

**SmartGuy:** LIA! I told you not to tell him I told you that!

**SoccerStar: **DUDE! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!

**SmartGuy: **Uhh...

**PunkPrincess: **I knew you liked me anyways Chase...

**SoccerStar: **MATTHEW! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!

Online Message: SoccerStar has logged off.

**SmartGuy: **Oh, crap...

Online Message: SmartGuy has been disconnected.

**PunkPrincess: **HEY! Wait for me! I wanna watch this!

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged off.


	2. More Random Chaos

_Chapter 2: More ChatRoom Goodness_

Online Message: GamerGuy has logged on, Curly-Hunk has logged on, PunkPrincess has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Hi Geoffrey!

**GamerGuy: **Hi Lia. :)

**Curly-Hunk: **Hi kitten!!

**PunkPrincess: **Hi Ryan...

**Curly-Hunk: **GamerGuy? Your that Geoffrey punk! Your dead!

**GamerGuy: **You can't killed me though a computer idiot.

**Curly-Hunk: **But I did have Chase send a bug in your computer, It will shut down in 5

**Curly-Hunk: **4 3 2 1!

Online Message: GamerGuy has been disconnected.

**PunkPrincess: **GEOFFREY! Your DEAD RYAN!!

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged off.

**Curly-Hunk: **... Thats not good.

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has been disconnected, HorseLover has logged on, GamerGuy has logged on, SoccerStar has logged on.

**HorseLover: **Hi Chase!

**SoccerStar: **Hi Madi.

**HorseLover: **I thought you were being attacked by Ryan, Geoffrey.

**GamerGuy: **Yeah, but he's a wimp and Lia's taking care of that already.

**SoccerStar: **So your here too? Why?

**GamerGuy: **I had nothing to do because Travis is napping and Ryan is being beat by Lia.

**HorseLover: **Wake Travis up! I want him to log on!

**SmartGuy: **Fine, it will be fun to see Travis get annoyed. Brb

**SoccerStar: **What's Brb stand for?

**HorseLover: ... **Your an idiot! Everyone knows that Brb stands for Be right Back!

**SoccerStar: **What ever...

**HorseLover: **I Don't like this name any more, Brb. Remember, that means Be right back...

**SoccerStar: **What ever just go change your name already.

Online Message: HorseLover has logged off.

**GamerGuy**: Back, I woke up Travis.

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has logged on.

**Hotter/Than/You: **She woke me up so where is she!?

**SoccerStar: **She went to change her name...

**Hotter/Than/You: **Annoying little --.

Online Message: SoccerStar has logged off, VampAtHeart has logged on.

**VampAtHeart: **yo, I'm back!

**Hotter/Than/You: **Madi? Thats you?!

**GamerGuy: **That's a strange name.

**VampAtHeart: **Ya, It's me alright!

Online Message:LimeGreenDucky has logged on.

**LimeGreenDucky: **Hi.

**VampAtHeart: **yo, Chelsea! What's up?

**LimeGreenDucky: **Who are you?

**Hotter/Than/You: **That's Madi's new name.

**VampAtHeart: **Yep, Travis' right! It's me Madi!

**LimeGreenDucky: **Who's GamerGuy?

Online Message: GamerGuy Has logged off.

**Hotter/Than/You: **That was Geoffrey.

**VampAtHeart: **Why did he log off?

**LimeGreenDucky: **He logged off right when i was about to find out who he was.

**Hotter/Than/You: **I g2g, I need to help Ryan, he just got his butt beaten by Lia. Bye

**VampAtHeart: **Bye Travis!

Online Message: Hotter/Than/You has logged off, CrazyGal has logged on.

**LimeGreenDucky: **CrazyGal? Oh no it's her...

**CrazyGal: **Hi Chelsea! It's me Taylor! Who's VampAtHeart?

**VampAtHeart: **Yo, it's me Madi! I got a new name!

**LimeGreenDucky: **I already know it's you Taylor...

**CrazyGal: **Madi your name is so strange and...

Online Message: CrazyGal has been banned from the chat from by the Admen, LimeGreenDucky.

**VampAtHeart: **Your the Admen?

**LimeGreenDucky: **ya, I will un-ban her later I g2g. I'm late for tai-kwon-do.

**VampAtHeart**: Bye, I guess i should get going to.

Online message: LimeGreenDucky has logged out. VampAtHeart has logged out.


	3. 2 Scary Visitors

_Chapter 3: Funny Stuff_

Online Message Hotter/Than/You has logged on, Curly-Hunk has logged on, SmartGuy has logged on, SoccerStar has logged on, GamerGuy has logged on.

**SmartGuy: **Wow, all the boys are logged on.

**Hotter/Than/You: **How cool!

**Curly-Hunk: **Hmmmmm, Hey who's SoccerStar?

**SoccerStar: **I'm Chase, you idiot...

**Curly-Hunk: **Your the guy my kitten always talks to.

**GamerGuy: **She's mine! Back off punk.

**Curly-Hunk: **Everyone knows you were using her to make your old girlfriend jealous...

**GamerGuy**: What makes you say that?

**Curly-Hunk: **You said so...

**GamerGuy: **I Did not.

**Curly-Hunk: **Yes you did.

**GamerGuy**: I Did not

**Curly-Hunk: **Yes you did.

**GamerGuy**: I Did not

**SmartGuy: **Don't fight like little kids...

**GamerGuy**: But I didn't!

**Curly-Hunk**: ...

**Curly-Hunk**: So?

**GamerGuy**: Ha! IN YOUR FACE!

Online Message: StarGirl has logged on, TacoMan has logged on.

**SmartGuy: **Who are you?

**GamerGuy: **Who are you?

**Curly-Hunk: **Who are you?

**SoccerStar: **Who are you?

**Hotter/Than/You: **Who are you?

**TacoMan: **Austin, duh...

**SmartGuy: **Austin! You talk online?

**TacoMan: **Ya, It's fun!

**Hotter/Than/You: **Who's Stargirl?

**StarGirl: **What? You don't know me? If we where talking face to face I would have tormented you by now...

**Curly-Hunk:** I know who you are... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged off.

**GamerGuy: **It does not take much to do that to Ryan...

**StarGirl: **Hay Geoffrey, I'm going to send you a gift... It's a spider and a gay hobo!

**GamerGuy: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's you...

Online Message: GamerGuy has logged off.

**StarGirl: **I will get you all! You shall all fear me!

**SoccerStar: **AHHHH!!!

**Hotter/Than/You: **AHHHHHHHHH!!!

**TacoMan: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**SmartGuy: **Why is everyone going AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!?

**StarGirl: **Look! Bars! Like that cellphone ad! --/\

Online Message: SoccerStar has logged off, TacoMan has logged off, Hotter/Than/You has logged off, GamerGuy has logged off.

**SmartGuy: **?? What the heck... Oh well might as well fit in... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Online Message: SmartGuy has logged off.

**StarGirl: **Now the only thing with me is the darkness within...

**iWillAttackYou: **WTF?

**StarGirl: **I thought i was alone! You scared me! Who are you?

**iWillAttackYou: **I'm Sarah!

**StarGirl: **O.o Sarah?! That is scary...

Online Message: StarGirl has logged off.

**iWillAttackYou: **I knew I should have picked a better name... Now i'm alone...and sad...

Online Message: MissReader has logged on.

**iWillAttackYou: **Hi Zoe!

**MissReader: **Who are you?

**iWillAttackYou: **Sarah!

**MissReader: **Wow, I don't know of anything scarier...

Online Message Huggy has logged on.

**Huggy: **I love you, I love everyone, I love the world... I LOVE YOU! I LOVE EVERYONE!!! THE WORLD IS OUR LOVE MUFFIN!!!!!

**MissReader: **Maybe THAT is scarier!

**iWillAttackYou: **RUN! ITS A HIPPIE!

Online Message: iWillAttackYou has logged out, MissReader has logged out.

**Huggy: **Can't we just get along?


	4. Girl Scout Secrets

_Chapter 4: Girl Scouts_

Online Message: SmartGuy has logged on, TacoMan has logged on.

**SmartGuy: **Is everything going as planned?

**TacoMan: **Yes, Soon we will meet are goal.

**SmartGuy: **That's good, Very good.

**TacoMan: **Are Ryan, Travis, and Geoffrey working on the plan like I said?

**SmartGuy: **Yes, soon the Girl Scout troop we lead will have sold more cookies then any others!

**TacoMan: **Good, very good!

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged on.

**TacoMan: **Ryan, you are supposed to be selling cookies.

**Curly-Hunk: **I came to warn you, Chase has a Girl Scout troop that is selling more cookies!

**SmartGuy: **That loser…

Online Message PunkPrincess has logged on, SoccerStar has logged on.

**SoccerStar: **Ha, My scout troop has sold more then your's Austin.

**TacoMan: **But with my troop members racing from house we will sell more.

**PunkPrincess: **You guys run Girl Scout troops?!

**SoccerStar: **Yes, we are competing for the glory of selling more cookies.

**TacoMan: **Yes! And I will win the Glory and be King of cookies.

**PunkPrincess**: You guys are losers… Girl scouts... what a bunch of idiots…

Online Message PunkPrincess has logged out, SoccerStar has logged out, TacoMan has logged out, SmartGuy has logged out, Curly-Hunk has logged out, LimeGreenDucky has logged on, CrazyGal has logged on.

**CrazyGal: **HI CHELSEA! HOW ARE YOU?

**LimeGreenDucky: **Hi, I know you're happy to see me but you don't need to type with caps on!

**CrazyGal: **MY CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK! I CAN'T GET IT TO STOP! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

**LimeGreenDucky: **Freak………………….

**CrazyGal: **I AM NOT A FREAK! Hey did you know that if you hold down shift with caps on you get lowercase letters?

**LimeGreenDucky: **Everyone knows that…

**CrazyGal: **AHHHHHH… ANNOYING STICKY KEYS THING POPPED UP. IT'S EVIL I SAY!

**LimeGreenDucky: **Taylor, are you feeling ok? Your acting stupider then normal. And for you that's hard to do.

**CrazyGal: **Ha! You feel for it, I'm not really Taylor, I just hacked into her account.

**LimeGreenDucky: **Then who are you?

**CrazyGal: **I will never say…

Online Message: CrazyGal has logged out. PunkPrincess has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Is Taylor logged on? She said she would be logged on by now.

**LimeGreenDucky: **No, someone hacked into her account and just logged off.

**PunkPrincess: **Oh, Hey did you know Matthew and Austin run a Girl Scout troop and are competing against Chase's troop to see who can sell more cookies?

**LimeGreenDucky: **They are big losers…

Online message: LimeGreenDucky has logged out, PunkPrincess has logged out.


	5. The Wolf

_Chapter 5: The Wolf_

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged on, PunkPrincess has logged on.

**Curly-Hunk: **Hey kitten...

**PunkPrincess: **Shut-up...

Online Message: WolfBoy has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Who are you?

**WolfBoy: **Hi, I'm Ryan's cousin, is he logged on?

**Curly-Hunk: **That's me. Hi Taylor how have you been?

**WolfBoy: **Good.

**PunkPrincess:** OMG! Are you Taylor Lautner?!

**WolfBoy:** Yep.

**PunkPrincess: **OMG!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!! Er, I mean, oh who am I kidding?! You're hott!!!

**WolfBoy: **Ha...thanks. ;)

**PunkPrincess: **I think I might pass out...

**WolfBoy: **Ha, Ryan. Your girlfriend likes me better than she likes you!! LOL.

**PunkPrincess: **His WHAT?!? I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!

**WolfBoy: **Ryan, I thought you said she...ok, what? Never mind...

Online Message: Random-Fangirl has logged on.

**Random-Fangirl: **OMG! WOLFBOY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!

**PunkPrincess: **HEY!!! BACK OFF YOU --!!! He's MINE!!!

**Curly-Hunk: **Does that happen to you a lot?

**WolfBoy: **Sometimes…

**Random-Fangirl: **I LOVE YOU!!

**PunkPrincess:** I LOVE YOU MORE THAN HER AND I ALWAYS WILL!!!!

Online Message: LimeGreenDucky has logged on.

**Random-Fangirl: **I LOVE YOU WOLFBOY! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!

Online Message: Random-Fangirl has been banned by the admin LimeGreenDucky

**LimeGreenDucky: **I hate random fangirls….

**WolfBoy: **Thanks, that person was annoying.

**Curly-Hunk: **Why do you have random fangirls?

**WolfBoy: **Because I'm just cool like that

**PunkPrincess: **Yes you are... 3

**WolfBoy: **Thanks babe!! *clicks tounge and winks*

**PunkPrincess: ***sighs* I'm gonna go faint now!!! CALL ME!!!!

**WolfBoy:** Will do... :)

**PunkPrincess: ***sighs* 3

Online Message: PunkPrincess has logged off.

**Curly-Hunk: **Whatever…

Online Message: Curly-Hunk has logged off, Wolfboy has logged off.


	6. The Hacker

_Chapter 6: The Hacker_

VampAtHeart has logged on, PunkPrincess has logged on, MissReader has logged on, CrazyGal has logged on, LimeGreenDucky has logged on, and HackerDude has logged on.

**PunkPrincess: **Hi Madi, Hi Taylor!

**VampAtHeart: **Hi! But who's HackerDude?

**HackerDude: **Duh, I am the guy who hacked Taylor's account.

**CrazyGal: **That was YOU?! YOUR DEAD PUNK!!

**PunkPrincess: **Wow, Taylor's really mad. HackerDude tell us who you are or else!

**HackerDude: **You will never know! Oh, and I sent a virus that will close this chat room in 5 minutes.

**CrazyGal: **Tell me or I will track you down and hurt you so badly…

**HackerDude: **You could never hurt me Taylor…

**VampAtHeart: **Well, it has too be someone smart to hack an account.

**PunkPrincess: **And for him to target Taylor and know her name and stuff it has to be someone we know.

**MissReader:** But who could it be?

**PunkPrincess: **Maybe it's another one of the girls…

**VampAtHeart: **No! Another one of us would never hurt Taylor like that…

**PunkPrincess: **Could it be Matthew?

**MissReader: **No he's too nice.

**PunkPrincess: **Could it be…

**MissReader: **CHASE!

**PunkPrincess: **Yeah! Chase is smart and a jerk!

**HackerDude: **Yes, you got it right!

**LimeGreenDucky: **But Chase, why did you hack my account?

**HackerDude: **I wanted to see if you girls could figure out who it was. You need to be smart, Oh, and the chat room really will shut down in 10 seconds.

**PunkPrincess: **So that really was a virus!

**LimeGreenDucky: **Chase your are

Online message: HackerDude has been disconnected, MissReader has been disconnected, LimeGreenDucky has been disconnected, Crazy Gal has been disconnected, PunkPrincess has been disconnected, VampAtHeart has been disconnected.

Online message: **Fatal Error!! **Chat room shutting down …


End file.
